Let it Go
by Destiny's Call
Summary: After fleeing from a kingdom who doesn't understand her, a gifted queen makes her new home. Based on Frozen's Let It Go sequence. Songfic.


Naminé couldn't believe it. She couldn't. She knew her powers were pretty much out of control, but she never imagined… and Kairi's face when she saw her big sister nearly wipe a diplomat's mind clean. So she ran away. Who could stay there any longer? They thought she was a witch. Just like she and her father had feared.

Now all alone in a lush meadow, she just wanted to cry.

"The moon shines bright in the meadow tonight, now a person to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."

Naminé glanced at herself, her blue ball gown, the single blue glove left on her hand, a dark purple cape streaming behind her… her hair tied back in a bun with the silver crown her father had chosen special for her. The queen of their kingdom… if only he could see what a failure she'd become.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see,

Be the good girl, you always had to be.

Conceal, don't feel,

Don't let them know…"

If she was going to be here, all alone, there was no need to hide anything anymore. Naminé stripped the glove off and discarded it.

"Well, now they know…"

For the first time since a child, Naminé conjured the light that had entranced her younger sister, letting the soft white glow caress her hands as it formed.

"Let it go, let it go.

Can't hold it back anymore.

Let it go, let it go.

Turn away and slam the door."

Slowly the familiarity was crawling back. For once, her curse… it felt natural.

"I don't care what they're going to say.

So let the light shine on…

The brightness never bothered me anyway."

Namine undid the clasp of her cape, again discarding it without a care. She scanned the meadow, looking for what she could possibly do. On a whim, she turned the way she came, where her kingdom was.

"It's funny how some distance

Makes everything so small.

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all."

She reached a small cliff face at the edge of the meadow. If she could only go higher… She thought of her magic and smiled.

"It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me…

I'm free…"

She shot her light toward the cliff face, where it formed itself into an intricately-designed staircase. Delighted, she started to run up it to see where it led.

"Let it go, let it go,

I am one with the wind and sky.

Let it go, let it go,

You'll never see me cry."

Trying something new, she focused her energy to the ground, forming a floor made of white light.

"Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on…"

She channeled the light further, strengthening it. And walls began to grow as the floor rose to create a second story. A ceiling formed. All was white and beautiful and glowing. To top it off, she created a chandelier and a grand staircase.

"My power's shining in the air and on the ground.

My soul is spiraling in glowing sunbeams all around.

And one thought's as a bright as day,

Like a fiery blast…"

She took the crown off her head almost sadly, but then tossed it away.

"I'm never going back.

The past is in the past!" 

She first undid the tight bun, letting her blonde hair hang loosely around her head like a halo. And light circled her body, transforming her regal formal dress into a floor-length white gown, tight around the waist and hugging her frame. Her arms and shoulders were left bare, a pair of white high heels formed on her feet, and a translucent cape formed from the back of her dress, trailing across the floor.

"Let it go, let it go,

I'll rise like the break of dawn!

Let it go, let it go,

That perfect girl is gone!"

She ran to the balcony, taking in the view of the rising sun, casting its light onto the world. People didn't hate the sun, so why hate her? Naminé cast that thought. She was never returning. She needn't care about such trivial things.

"Here I stand in the light of day

So let the light shine on,

The brightness never bothered me anyway."

Her resolve set, she turned and walked back into her new palace and slammed the door on the way back in. She'd let it go. She'd never return.

_Destiny: So, partly because of my writer's block, and also because I just went to go see _Frozen _with my little sweetheart (and seeing how I dragged him around on a Christmas shopping spree, he has a _ton _of patience and I'm lucky) so basically, I'm obsessed with it and "Let It Go" (with Idina Menzel's _amazing _voice). So I decided to try this and maybe eventually get to a full parody. I hope you enjoyed it and go ahead and leave a review or two._


End file.
